Gentle, The Feeling of Your Touch
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A quick ONE-SHOT between Sarah and Edd. Sarah and Edd are dating, but even within a relationship with the guy you like, you want to be reminded of their love nonstop. Especially when there are other girls in your way. I wrote this simply to aide me in my writing. Rated T to be safe. Genre:Romance, slice of life and ONE-SHOT.


**Gentle, The Feeling of Your Touch.**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **Sarah and EDD fanfic**

 **oooOOOooo**

Sarah awoke. Today was the second week of November. The temperature continued to drop as the mornings kept her continuous cold. Even her usual thick blanket could not shelter her from the weather's effects. As she lifted herself up, reluctantly mind you, she brought her feet to the cold wooden floors. Bare as they were, she preferred it that way. Staring at her vanity mirror, she smiled. The strands of hair were mostly hanging down as she walked toward her bathroom.

Despite the cold, it did bring out something advantageous to her cause. Ever since last year, she managed to get herself a boyfriend. Not just any boy, but the boy she had a crush on since they were children. They were currently in their high school years, with him already a senior with her as a Sophomore. They were only two years apart, but that didn't stop the feelings that blossomed through the many years of knowing him. He wasn't like the other boys. Not once, was he interested in social status, money, or girls. The jocks were too concerned with who could get it on with the most girls. Some of them, like her, suspected that there was some book that kept score. Either way, Double D wasn't like that.

He was a passionate man with a heart made of gold. He was extremely loyal to his friends and gentle with all. Advanced for his age, he could easily teach any class. Something that a few teachers took advantage of. He was also her tutor whenever she needed help. Sometimes she really did need help, but there were times when she needed 'him'. Being official, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She couldn't get enough of the brainic. It didn't help that he continued to assist other girls. Girls like Nazz, Marie, May and even Lee. There were other girls, but those four had something in common with each other. Something she shared with them.

They all kissed Double D one point in time. Nazz kissed Edd when he rescued her from failing Earth Science back in 8th grade. May kissed Edd when he was the only one that accepted her Valentine's Day cards. Something her crush, Sarah's stupid older brother, failed as he ran away in fear. Mind you, the Kankers were a forceful bunch with a terrible reputation. It didn't help that they got into fights even as early as in elementary school, but they were girls nonetheless. Lee had a moment with Edd when he spoke to the principal about not expelling her and her sisters. Expulsion had a serious effect on the Kanker girls if taken effect as he explained with his bullet points. He offered to tutor all three of them with passing grades, if it meant they could resume their role as students at Peach Creek. The principal had no choice to submit to Edd's proposal. As they were leaving to their class, Lee stopped Double D for a moment. Something about being thankful and all. But she didn't end it there. She was really touched by what he did, and gave herself to the moment.

Surprising the smartest kid in school, she gave a quick peck on the lips before walking away. Sarah heard how dazed her kiss left on him. She angered her by how quick and effective Lee was. As promised, Double D tutor each of the Kanker sisters after school, whether it was at a café, library or at their own home at the trailer park.

As Sarah spat out the paste, she stared at her reflection. Out of all the girls, Marie was the worst. She didn't understand that Double D was no longer 'available'. She continued to make move on her man. Pushing herself into their conversation and asking if he was free for some walk through the park. Perhaps staying home and watching a movie. In front of Sarah no less. Marie had impudence to continue pursuing Double D. He would always say no. Saying that he already made plans with Sarah or with Ed and Eddy.

Even when Sarah knew they didn't have an actual plan made, she found it sweet that he would say that. Maybe a bit too nice, still sweet. Watching her face, she smiled. Today was a Saturday, which meant he should be here soon. They agreed to spend the morning watching classic shows like the A-team. Making her way down the staircase, she knew she had time to make herself a cup of tea. She needed something to perk her up from her drowsiness. Waiting for the water to boil, Sarah fixed her tank top. She pressed her chest together, hoping to make them look a little bigger. It bothered her that she was two years younger than the other girls. They all had bigger breasts. It reminded her how inferior she was, but she quickly shook her head when she heard the water boiling.

Pouring her hot water into a cup, she placed a tea bag inside. It was Chamomile tea. Something Edd told her about that had many properties. It was good on one's skin, hair, and face. It was also good against acne which was great because of how much she hated getting them on her face. Above all else, it helped her to calm down. Whiffing its soothing aroma, she took a sip.

 _Knock Knock._

Sarah excitedly made her way to the front door. When she opened the door, she saw Double D. He had some gray sweatpants with a brown hoodie. Comfy attire for watching long hours of classic shoes. He also had two plastic bags filled with snacks.

Before Double D could speak out a word, Sarah jumped into his arms. The weather was more chilling outside than in as she felt the breeze through her bare arms and feet. Still, that didn't stop her from pressing herself against her boyfriend and bestowing a long kiss. He was startled at first before reciprocating with the motion. He held her close before walking inside. He may be smart and hardly athletic, but he was strong enough to walk with her on his person.

An hour into the morning, they were already cuddling on her sofa. Blanket covering his legs and hers. She had on his brown hoodie as she felt his warmth. Seeing her sniffing his hoodie, he spoke out of how cute she was being; like a little kitty.

As a response, Sarah playfully kicked her boyfriend by the arm. She repeatedly kicked him, but he caught her foot after the third time. She tried to wiggle her foot out of his grip, but then they began to wrestle on the couch. Sarah laughed as she felt his fingers on her legs, traveling to her stomach.

After a while, she relaxed. A little exhausted from their play, she let go of her resistant. Double D gently propped himself on top of her before placing a kiss on her nose. "Looks like I won, my little kitten." His seafoam green eyes were so striking as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I beg to differ."

Their kissing resumed as they shared their moment with each other. His warmth and her touch were all they needed.

 **-END**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is a story I wrote within a day. Something quick to get my writer's blood flowing. What did you think?** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
